ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Changes
Next morning, Shrek is waking up and finds Ratchet is still sleeping. Kiva looks around her and finds a letter next to her. Kiva picks up the letter and Terra just standing beside her. Kiva: Morning, Terra. Terra: Morning, sweet pea. Have you seen Reia? Kiva: No, but she left me a letter. Terra: Let's see.. "Kiva, the reason I left on a short notice is more personal. Don't worry about me. I'll come back to you when you are in trouble. In the meantime, keep practicing with your Aero spell." Kiva: More personal? Oh.. The feelings.. That's right. Terra: What did she mean "more personal"? Kiva: She is having trouble with grief. That's the one emotion she has been scarred since Sonja's memories vanished. Terra: Oh, I see. Don't worry about Reia, sweet pea. She's full of surprises. You probably already know about the sacrifice in the Death Star, right? Kiva: Yep. Terra: We all thought Reia is dead on that day, until a summon spirit calls Genis a few days later. Kiva: A summon spirit? Which one? Terra: I'm not sure if you remember, but-- Genis: It was Verius- The Summon Spirit of Heart. Kiva: Oh wow.. Terra: After enough analysis from the explosion, we finally found the answer we are looking for. To see if Reia really survived. Kiva: Let's hear it, then. Genis: I hear that Varius is talking to Reia and wishes to protect her heart. According to the journey record, Reia has become seriously injured because of the darkness, making her almost impossible to returned to us. Terra: It was revealed that Varius protected Reia's heart, but the explosion has left her with many scars and has been taken the body to Planet Pandora, without a halo above her head. Kiva: So that means... Genis: Yes, Reia is still alive. Terra: I guess she doesn't want to spread grief across the entire team, and many friends too. Kiva: Oh man... I had no idea that emotion can cause so much trouble for her. Genis: Deep within her, maybe. Terra: When she comes back, maybe we can tell her something encouraging, something that was nothing said before.. Kiva: Like what? Terra: That..I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something. Genis: Speaking of thinking, where's Donkey? Donkey: Who are calling a donkey? - The screen reveals to be Donkey as a white stallion horse, thanks to the potion he drank last night. Ratchet: Whoa... What in the galaxy!? Kiva: Donkey?? You're-- Donkey: A stallion, baby! - Puss in Boots looked inside the potion bottle and finds something important. Puss in Boots: Ratchet, you might want to see this. Ratchet: Let's see... Looks like the...side effects within the potion... Kiva: Huh? Side effects?? Clank: Well, being over-excited is one thing.. - Kiva looks at Donkey as Clank makes his point. Kiva: You know, Clank? I can see why. Donkey: What? - Some time later, the gang hide back into the forest as they sees a carriage coming their way. Ratchet: Look, I know Shrek needs a new outfit, but is this really necessary? Kiva: Of course it is, Ratchet. How else are we going to change Shrek's appearance? Terra: That's a good question.. Kiva: Shh... Here it comes. - Donkey and Puss in Boots ambushed the carriage and has been exchanged clothes for Shrek, but... Twilight: Wow... I think those are a bit too small for him. Kiva: Yeah.. - Both Donkey and Puss in Boots laughed at Shrek's embarrassing clothing choice. Kiva: Good grief... Ratchet: We might need to change clothes for Shrek and fast.. - Another person came out of the carriage and Shrek stole his clothes too, which is a perfect fit for him. Kiva: Much better.. Ratchet: Come on. Let's get back to Far Far Away. Bakumaru's probably waiting for us by now. Kiva: Alright. - As they returned to Far Far Away, the townspeople find Shrek's new appearance good so far as they ran towards the castle. Upon arrival, however, they heard a scream from the inside. Kiva: That's Fiona! Ratchet: Sounds like she's... Kiva: She's human again. Clank: Should we go in? Kiva: Well, uhh... - Shrek ran towards Fiona's room, as Ratchet and a few others followed him, but was caught by the Fairy Godmother and Discord. Discord: Ah, Ratchet.. I've been waiting for you. Ratchet: You must be Discord. Discord: Indeed. I guess that saves me the time. Kiva: Crud... Ratchet: Kiva, you might wanna bring in Fluttershy now... Kiva: Alright. Fluttershy! - Twilight and her pony friends, along with Bakumaru, ran into the room before the doors reinforced by the Fairy Godmother's magic. Kiva: Great. We're trapped.. Fairy Godmother: That's right, mouse. Now then, are you familiar with the Time Lord? Ratchet: Wait a minute... Quit changing the subject! Fairy Godmother: Clearly, you don't understand. People...are afraid of the truth. What if Kiva tries to impress Terra? What if the end of time falls before us? What if the captain continued the separation without-- The point is, the truth brings hurt to those who cannot understand. Kiva: Shut up, Tooth Fairy! That's where you are wrong. Terra loves me just the way I am, Ratchet is the greatest captain and we'll prove to you that ogres can have their happy endings as well. Fairy Godmother: Are you certain? - A window showed Fiona with another man. Shrek tries to call to his wife. Shrek: Fiona!! Fairy Godmother: 'Fiona!' Ohh...shoot. She deserves so much better, and look.. She has now. Ratchet: What? Fairy Godmother: Captain Ratchet: one of the last of his kin. People despises you, and for what? Honor to your team? Glory and fame? Believe in the right thing? - Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasha pulls her gun and points at the Fairy Godmother's head. Sasha: Never..again! - Kiva summons her Keyblade and points at the Fairy Godmother as well. Kiva: You listen to us, you sick witch! You mess with Ratchet or any of us, you won't see the light of day! Understand!? - To both Sasha and Kiva's aggressive response, the Fairy Godmother flies to a balcony. Fairy Godmother: Hmph.. Suit yourselves, then. Perhaps if you don't see it one way... - The Fairy Godmother snapped her fingers and Discord, who was being controlled, roars at the gang. Fairy Godmother:...you can always find another. - The Fairy Godmother disappeared as Discord gets ready to fight uncontrollably. Ratchet: Uhh.. Kiva, I think we have a huge problem here!! Kiva: Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Discord, please. Calm down. - Discord continued to roar and pushed Fluttershy aside. Bakumaru: I don't think it's working! Ratchet: Then we have no choice.. We have to beat him until he is broken free from her spell! - Kiva points her keyblade at Discord and the group attacked him. The battle become intense as Ratchet tries to catch up with Discord, but he was caught by his claw. After a very lucky hit from Kiva, Discord regain his senses and Fluttershy tries to calm him down again. Discord: W--What happened? Fluttershy: Well, we saved you from the Fairy Godmother's spell. Discord: F--From what??? Kiva: The Fairy Godmother. She's the one who controls you. Discord: Oh! That wizard!! He..persuaded her to control me! Ratchet: You mean that Carl person, right? Discord: Yes, that's him. Ratchet: So, how can we find him? Kiva: That's easy. Ratchet: Huh? How?? Kiva: Well, we have Discord with us. So, maybe he'll tell us how to beat him. Ratchet: But we still need to deal with the Fairy Godmother too. Kiva: That's true. Bakumaru: If it helps, I know a place where we can talk about another 'operation' plan. Kiva: Great idea. Let's get going. - With the disappointed Shrek with them, the gang walked towards a bar for a strategy meeting as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes